The invention relates generally to wind power generation, and more particularly, to techniques for controlling net power output level of a wind farm. Specific embodiments of the present technique facilitate control of the variability in power output levels of a wind farm by associating the power output of the wind farm to a variable electrical load, such as an electrolysis plant.
A wind power generation system generally includes a wind farm having a plurality of wind turbine generators supplying power to a utility grid or other end user. Wind turbine power output is known to experience relatively rapid variations due to changes in wind speed, such as during gusts. Collective power output of the wind farm is greatly influenced by wind conditions on individual wind turbine generators. The inherent inertia of individual wind turbines and the varied operating conditions of wind turbines across a large wind farm may contribute, to an extent, to smoothing of some variation in power output of the wind farm. However, given the changeable nature of winds, it is possible that the collective output of a wind farm can vary from relatively low output levels to full power, and vice versa, in relatively short periods of time. Because electrical power is not stored on the power generation system in any meaningful quantities, it is essential that there always be a balance between electricity generated and electricity consumed.
Utilities often have other power resources, such as thermal power plants to balance their electrical loads, thus accommodating variability in wind conditions during intermittent changes in wind conditions. Thermal power plants may include, for example, coal and gas fired stations. Power fluctuation of wind farms due to gusty or low wind conditions is usually dealt with by adjusting power output of these thermal power plants to provide relatively constant overall power matching demands on a grid system. Such adjustments may, for example, be facilitated by automatic governor response for short time frames, with deliberate dispatch adjustments acting over longer periods.
However, it is often difficult to change power output of thermal power plants instantaneously. Changing of power output may be also referred to as ramping. Thermal power generators desirably require a ramp rate that does not impose excessive thermal stresses, and that accommodates the natural lag times involved in heating and cooling the heat transfer components. As an example, coal-fired power stations may take over 12 hours to start from cold, and, even when hot, may take 2 to 3 hours to be ramped from 0–100% of their rated power. Ramping down of such thermal power generators requires similarly slow rates to minimize risk of damaging plant components. Wind conditions, on the other hand, may change drastically in a relatively shorter time span. It is, therefore, desirable to control power ramp rates of wind farms taking into consideration the maximum prescribed power ramp rates of such other power resources, so as not to require them to respond at higher than acceptable ramp rates.
It is possible to limit power output, and consequently power ramp-up rates of individual wind turbine generators at any level up to a maximum power available given the prevailing wind conditions. This is achieved by curtailing a portion of the power output, so that the power ramp rate does not exceed a maximum desired ramp rate. However this limits the capture of wind energy and increases the effective cost of energy of the wind farm. Similarly, in case of sudden fall in wind speeds, the output of the wind turbine generator may be controlled in a preemptive manner before the wind speed actually starts to fall, so that the power ramp-down rate is gradual and controlled to be within the ramp rate limits of the auxiliary power sources. Although useful as a means of controlling ramp rate, this again restricts power output of the wind turbine generator leading to a loss in wind energy capture.
There is, hence, a need for a technique to control effective power output levels at a wind farm level within limits and ramp rate restrictions prescribed by transmission system operators, while minimizing the loss of useful wind energy, and hence, the effective cost of energy.